Betrayed Trust
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Trust is a fragile thing its hard to get it back when its lost
1. Default Chapter

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC VRyan**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. Laura's P.O.V.**

**Summary: Trust is a Fragile thing once lost its hard to get it back **

**Spoilers: Kobol's Last Gleaming Parts One and Two.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA DOESN'T BELONG TO US WE ARE JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS FOR AWHILE**

**Chapter One**

Laura paced her cell she was mad as hell. The cheek of the bastard locking her up for doing her job. Arrogant pig of a man. Ok she had to acknowledge her behaviour was less than perfect she had coerced Starbuck into going to Caprica to get the Arrow of Apollo. It's not like she had held a gun to Starbuck's head in order to get her to do it. No it had been much simpler than that. The President merely told Kara that The Commander had lied and didn't in fact have a clue where Earth was and that she was the only hope they all had of finding it. Kara had acted on her own volition her actions were her responsibility not Laura's.

Adama's response to this had been extremely decisive, he had ordered troops over to Colonial One and arrested The President. Laura could have put up a fight but she knew she would have serious problems living with herself if there had been a bloodbath assuming of course she survived it. Instead here she was pacing her cell not feeling guilty about doing what she felt was a necessary step but feeling anger the likes of which she could never remember feeling before. That was the William Adama effect, he had the ability to bring out the most extreme of emotions in her and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

About an hour later Laura was informed that Boomer had shot Adama in the chest and that he was at that time in the infirmary fighting for his life.

Arrogant bastard yes, pain in the ass, most definitely, no argument would ever be offered to countermand that opinion. But despite his innate ability to piss her off she had a smidgeon of respect for the man and almost found herself hoping he would recover from his injuries if only because arguing with the man reminded her that she was still alive despite her cancer.

Laura knew that if by some miracle she got out of this mess she found herself in. The relationship with him would be strained assuming he survives of course otherwise she would be dealing with Tighe, in all fairness she didn't want to go there, from the frying pan into the fire.

It was Tigh who finally approached her cell.

"Colonel"

"Madam President", as he spoke he unlocked her cell and ushered her towards the exit.

"How's Adama, I hear he's been shot".

"In the infirmary took two blasts to the chest. The Doc is operating on him at the moment."

"Who shot him?"

"Boomer, turns out she's a Cylon agent".

"I thought Baltar tested her".

"I don't know whether he did or not Madam President."

"When he wakes up he'll be pretty mad at you for giving me a get out of jail free pass".

"I'll worry about that Madam President. Your shuttle is prepped and ready to take you back to Colonial One."

"Not yet Colonel, take me back to my quarters here on Galactica please."

"I don't' think it's a good idea for you to be within firing range when the old man wakes up."

"Why bother to release me at all Colonel".

"Because Captain Adama is right we don't want a bloody war between the civilian fleet and the military. The old man will see it that way when he calms down".

"Let's hope your right Colonel."

Tighe was almost as strangely odd as Baltar but without the multiple personality disorder. He didn't, thankfully spend half of his time talking to someone only he could see. Laura didn't trust the man one little bit. Prior to current events she was starting to trust Adama but now she was beginning to realize that he was only keeping her sweet to avoid problems with the civilian population. He never respected or even recognized her position as president, all the hard work she had put into getting the fleet back on its feet was unnoticed and worse yet unappreciated.


	2. Flight or Fight

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC VRyan**

**Chapter Two**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. Laura's and Adama's P.O.V.'s**

**Summary: Trust is a Fragile thing once lost its hard to get it back **

**Spoilers: Kobol's Last Gleaming Parts One and Two.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

Two Days Later

Laura sat on the biobed her feet swinging over the side she was a little concerned the pain had increased in intensity the painkillers that Connell had prescribed weren't working. The kamala was making her feel extremely paranoid and giving her headaches from hell. By the time she decided to visit the doctor two days had passed and she was in a bad way. Commander Adama was thankfully still unconscious the last thing she needed was for him to wake up to her anywhere in the vicinity she was tired of fighting she was fighting a battle on the inside one she was losing and now due to bloody circumstance she was fighting one on the outside which she was also losing. Her life seemed for all intensive purposes to be going to hell in a hand basket and she wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do to stem the tide. The one thing she hated about Connell was the fact that everything came with a lecture and she just wasn't in the humour to deal with his crap.

"How's the Commander Doctor?"

"Still unconscious, but stable he's just had major surgery. He is one lucky son of a bitch to have survived this far".

"Good that he has".

Adama opened his eyes his throat felt like a Geminon Sand storm dry as hell and sore. He hadn't the strength to move or even to speak. He could hear voices he couldn't quite make out what was being said but recognized Roslin's voice he opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't his only option was to listen.

"What do you want Madam President?".

"Some painkillers would be nice. The ones you gave me aren't working anymore".

"There the best I've got short of giving you a Canala which you have refused already there's not a lot I can do. You getting any side effects from the Kamala yet?"

"Yea, I've stopped taking it".

"Good move"

"Sit down", Connell didn't even raise an eyebrow as

Laura struggled to make her way to the Bed it was clear that she was weak and in a lot of pain.

"My arm Doctor"

"This time Madam President". He injected her left arm first with Morphine and secondly with Chemo it wasn't long before the retching started he gave her a bed pan and when she stopped throwing up from the combination of both drugs, told her to lie down until her blood pressure went up to a normal level.

"Here, take one a day for a week, Two a day going up to Three a day. It's Dilloxin, the side effects are nasty but you ain't got any other choice at this stage of the game."

Laura looked up at him she wanted to cry but was damned if she was going too certainly not in front of the doctor. Her mother had taken Dilloxin she had watched as her mom slowly died from a combination of cancer and the damned drugs used to prolong life. Laura wasn't sure if she could be as courageous as her mother had been.

William Adama was now sure it was Roslin's voice he was listening too, it was then he realized just how ill she was. He had noticed considerable loss in weight the fact that the last few times they had eaten breakfast together she hadn't eaten anything. He assumed it was because she wasn't a morning person, which she wasn't. !Cranky as hell first thing in the morning!. Roslin had a way of getting under his skin like no woman he had ever known including his deceased wife. Half the time he didn't know if he liked her hated her or wanted to slap her, the woman drove him to distraction. She had caused him to lose his temper in the worse possible way. He had his men cut there way onboard her ship and arrest her. She was dangerous yes, but to the colonies or to him personally he wasn't sure which would be worse hating the woman or loving her. He'd give Roslin her due's she was one tough cookie. She hadn't batted an eyelid when he had the cell door locked just looked at him briefly unspeaking. He felt a pang of pity for the woman cancer was a hell of a beast and a horrible way to go personal experience had taught him that particular lesson.

Roslin opened her eyes realizing she had fallen asleep. She sat up put her two shaky legs to the ground. They felt like they belonged to someone else heavy and not as willing to take instruction from her brain as usual. 'Get off Galactica and return to colonial one'.

"Doctor Connell". He didn't respond immediately so Laura decided the best option was to go find him that she did in conversation with a conscious Adama. This was most definitely a fight or flight situation, flight being the most intelligent of the two given how weak she was feeling.

End Chapter Two


	3. Questions

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC VRyan**

**Chapter Three**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. Laura's and Adama's P.O.V.'s**

**Summary: Trust is a Fragile thing once lost its hard to get it back **

**Spoilers: Kobol's Last Gleaming Parts One and Two.**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

Laura headed in the opposite direction as quickly as she could. She was stopped in her tracks with, "and where do you think your going? Get back to bed before I sedate you" Connell's brow furrowed in determination. Laura glared at him.

William Adama turned his head, he was faced with an extremely pale, partially clothed President of The Twelve Colonies. There eyes locked for a brief moment, neither spoke. It was Laura who turned away and walked in the opposite direction.

Ten minutes later sat in her guest quarters on Galactica Laura was waiting for the knock on the door, the arrival of the Commander's men to take her back to the Brig, but the knock never came. Maybe, she thought the Commander had decided to play it civilized instead of behaving like a prehistoric ape.

When the knock on her door finally came it was the next day and it wasn't Adama's men calling but Commander Adama himself. He looked rough and that was being generous. His left arm was in a sling his uniform jacket draped around his shoulders. Somewhere inside her Laura was glad of the fact that he looked almost as bad as she felt but more importantly that he had lived. She would never admit that to him of course.

"Commander", Laura sat as she spoke.

"Madam President" Adama paused for breath "I see my XO's been nice to you. A hell of a lot more than I would have been given the circumstances".

"Meaning what exactly", If looks were daggers the Commander would have had several in his chest to match the blast wounds he had already sustained.

"Meaning I would have left you there".

"Well, well typical", Laura laughed as she spoke turned and walked towards the view port.

"How's Captain Apollo" she asked tentatively .

"Suspended from active duty until I decide what to do with him".

"I see".

William Adama could feel his blood start to boil he wanted to throttle the woman where she stood. He knew that despite his mutiny his son had been correct. keeping the president under lock and key was not a very smart move. He wasn't going to discuss the matter with her today, he was too angry, he was angry enough to say and perhaps do things that he would usually never even consider. He had never hit a woman in his life, but gods did he come close with her.

Laura could see he had a tightly pulled rein on his emotions. She knew the next few weeks and months were going to be hard. Working with him would be damn near impossible. Work with him she would despite everything they had the Arrow of Apollo and co-ordinates for earth. Kara's trip had not been a waste of time Laura was grateful for that fact though she wouldn't risk an 'I told you so' not with this man and certainly not now.

"Madam President", he nodded and walked out the direction he came.

Adama was well proud of himself he had managed what he thought to be the unmanageable, to be polite to her. To have a conversation with the president and not have it result in a screaming match. Part of him wanted to then he had remembered what he had heard in the Infirmary and he felt he had to leave well enough alone for the moment. William knew it was only a matter of time before he and The President would have to resolve the issue of her and his son's actions. He wouldn't leave it too long just till he had recovered from his injuries. Her actions, his son were only the tip of the iceberg, her cancer would be the big conversation stopper.

He had his doubts about her from the start the woman was trouble, but he had to admit she cared about each and every person in the fleet and was doing all she could to make there lives more structured. What had irritated him most at first was the fact that she questioned every decision he made and countermanded some. Now he knew it was just her way. She was a school teacher and that's what they do, question the universe. He didn't envy Laura Roslin her position as President. It wasn't a job he would have ever considered himself he hated politics and all that went with it. The question on his mind was should she be allowed to continue as President at all, and if he decided that she shouldn't how was he going to deliver the news to her firstly and secondly explain it to the fleet. Roslin was very popular with the fleet in view of recent happenings. When news got around that he had arrested her riots broke out on several vessels in protest, Tigh had done a good job to quell them before things got to out of hand. Adama knew he could have and probably would have bigger problems to deal with then a President with cancer if he didn't tread carefully.


	4. Wallace Gray

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC VRyan**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. **

**Summary: Trust is a Fragile thing once lost its hard to get it back **

**Spoilers: Kobol's Last Gleaming Parts One and Two And Colonial Day**

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

**Chapter Four**

Tic,Tock, and the Clock ticks on silent as the grave, unheard ………………………

Billy slowly rose from his seat reached his hand out and shook Wallace Gray's with enthusiasm.

"Well Billy how is she?.

"The President is ok. She's out of the brig Tigh saw sense."

"Have you seen her?". Wally was more than a little concerned. He was pacing about the presidents desk looking intently at Billy.

Wallace Gray, a man in his early 40's stood just over 6ft tall with Salt and Pepper hair and Blue Eyes and the kind of smile that would have set hearts alight when he was a few years younger. He wasn't a politician at all by any standards in fact he had very little interest in the whole arena at all. He and Laura had been friends for 20 years.

It was only a wet week since Laura was asking him to go forward as her candidate for Vice President. Upon realizing that Wally just didn't have the charisma to take on a man like Tom Zarek she had asked him to pull out of the race. She had replaced his nomination with that of Gaius Baltar, who subsequently won. Grey had said a few words to the President more or less accusing her of being the same as the others, a backstabbing politician. That which he, Pete Weir and Laura had sworn they would never become.

Back in the day they had been inseperable the three were green as a freshly sown lawn and as nervous about the whole political thing. Laura was the worst though she barely spoke a word most of the time. She was shy and kept to herself. Her mind was unbelieveable, her understanding of the game phenomenal. All though Roslin knew how the game of politics was played, the rules, and how to win this was knowledge she never applied. She was happy to be in the background unnoticed and untroubled. Grey and Weir had respected, admired and liked her for this fact. But just before Colonial Day this had changed Wally saw something he didn't like in Laura he was hurt at being slighted in favour of Baltar, a guy who most assuredly was not playing with a full deck, this pissed him off seriously.

However time had a way of changing your perspective a little. He came to realize that Laura had little choice in her actions had Tom Zarek won the election and become her Vice President he would have assassinated her. Upon realizing this fact Wallace Grey and Laura Roslin had a very long conversation by way of a clearing of the air between them. He was glad of that conversation and of the fact that their friendship had remained as strong as ever.

Ten Years or so previously Wallace had entertained the idea that he was in love with Laura Roslin an idea which was quickly forgotten on the fateful day he met his wife. His wife, his beautiful Rebecca man he had loved her she was his light, she kept him sane and she was dead. Killed when the Cylon's had nuked Pikon.

Wallace Grey turned his attention back to Billy a perplexed look shrouding his features.

"Not seen her yet", came Billy's reply

"Where's all her stuff. This place usually looks like it being invaded by the President of the Pack Rats. You can tell her the gascious windbag said that".

Billy smiled, "I had all the paper work and her limited wardrobe taken over to her on the Galactica when it looked like she was going to be paying an extended visit". Billy left leaving Wallace sitting in the president's chair he swiveled around in it making himself comfortable. He imagined what it would be like to officially occupy this chair and thought to himself thank the gods it was her and not him who had to.

Tick, Tock, and the clock ticked unheard……………………………….BOOM …………

Laura Roslin was still in her quarters when the phone there rang it was Commander Adama.

"Madam President", his tone even.

"Yes Commander", Laura squeezed through clenched teeth.

"You are needed in the Infirmary immediately and that's not a request".

Laura didn't bother to dignify that with a response, she hung up the phone and flanked by two security guards headed down the corridor in the direction of the infirmary fully intent on giving him an ear bashing.

Upon arrival the sight that greeted her caused the color to slowly drain from her cheeks. Her eyes wide with tears just waiting to spill, tears she held back. She spotted the Commander in conversation with Major Connell. Billy was stretched out on a bio bed with visible burn injuries to his hands and upper arms on both sides. For one chilling moment Laura thought he was dead. Billy her right hand and trusted aid, he had been invaluable from day one. The thought of losing him filled her with indescribable fear. Then she saw him move. 'Thank the Gods of Kobol', she approached his bed.

Billy opened his eyes he tried to smile but didn't quite make it.

"Madam Pres……….."

"It's ok Billy, You'll be ok". Laura took his large hand gently into her own and smiled one of her best.

"What happened Billy", as she spoke she turned towards Commander Adama but he had left the room.

"There was an explosion on Colonial One, Wallace Gray, Wally. Is he ok he was sitting in your chair when……….. I managed to pull him out…is he ok ………………".

"I don't know Yet". Laura stood kissed Billy on the forehead and headed towards the door. She didn't quite make it. She very nearly ran William Adama over. There was no way in hell she was going to be polite to him.

"Where's Wallace Gray Commander?", her nostrils flared as she spoke.

"Ill take you Madam President".

They walked side by side down the corridor neither speaking. Laura half wanted to give him the ear bashing she had planned. But she was more concerned about Wally.

They entered another room at the end of the corridor Laura knew instinctively that this was Galactica's make shift intensive care unit. She knew she was almost shaking but hoped that the man by her side hadn't noticed.

She broached further in, Doctor Connell looked at her his features unreadable, as usual.

"He's dying and he's asking for you. He hasn't long he took the brunt of the blast there's nothing I can do for him. Damned luck that the hull of the Colonial One wasn't breached or there would be a lot more than him in here right now".

Laura didn't reply she didn't know what to say without hitting him. She walked past the Doctor to where Wally lay holding onto life by a mere thread.

"Wally it's Laura", she could barely recognize him he was burned that badly.

"Hey Honey, we've had fun you and I………" his words breathless

"It was better in the old days.", Wally tried to open an eye to look at her and he did manage to slightly. "Take care I'll miss you kid". Wallace Gray closed his eyes never to open them again.

"Wally", for a split second Laura thought she was going to throw up where she stood. She didn't instead she lowered her head kissed her best friend on his cheek and without shifting position took his hand and kissed it also. She would miss him terribly.

Twenty years was a long time in anybody's book. Laura remembered dinner's she remembered how proud she was when he had married Rebecca. She had been so happy for both of them. She remembered the big fight he had with Weir when Pete he let it slip whilst drunk that he fancied a night of passion with the lovely Rebecca. How she had laughed. He was right they had some great times twenty years of good times. Twenty years of memories, twenty years of loving this man, her best friend. Yes she would miss him her heart ached at the thought of never having the opportunity to tease him or talk to him.

William Adama's heart went out to her he could see she was struggling to stay in control and slowly losing. He approached the President of the twelve colonies very cautiously.

Laura looked up at him. The tears in her eyes spilling down her cheeks she turned and left the room as quickly as her feet would carry her. Again she was flanked by two security guards and returned to her designated quarters.

End Chapter Four


	5. Revelations

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC VRyan**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

**Chapter Five**

She couldn't believe she had done it allowed Commander Adama to see her crying _'damn it' _she was seriously annoyed with herself. She walked towards the view port of her military issue guest quarters and sank heavily into a chair finally surrendering to her grief.

It had been tough when Pete died, but Wally, _'Gods I'm the last' _she thought as the tucked her unshod feet under her. Laura pushed an errant strand of Dark Chestnut hair from her face and looked about her quarters such as they were. She had been blessed in a manner her assigned guest quarters were one of the few with two rooms. One a living room of sorts, and the other a bedroom with a small ensuite. There was a funny smell that permeated every part of the ship in fact it did so with all of them. Laura was surprised how she had become accustomed to living in space at first the stale odor had bothered her something rotten, now it was just one more thing she had adjusted to. There was so much she had just accepted and adjusted to all her life in one respect or another. The universe had a shitty sense of humor the proof of that fact laid around her sparsely furnished and grey.

Laura Roslin had cried. She never cried not even when she was informed she had Breast Cancer or that it was inoperable _'no'_ it wasn't until circumstance had forced her to make a decision which resulted in the destruction of the Olympic Carrier and all aboard that Laura had finally lost emotional control. President Laura Roslin prided herself on the fact that she was pretty unflappable and for the most part she was. She was always a very polished person in both appearance and attitude.

William Adama was more than a little shocked to see the President cry he never suspected she had it in her. Again Laura Roslin had succeeded in surprising him. _'Damn she's one hell of a woman_', he had never before really saw the president as a woman. He very rarely looked at women not since his wife. He scolded himself mentally for his thoughts, as she stood there in front of him all 5ft 8" of her. Her long sweet smelling hair slightly tossed but for the most part perfect he thought of her as beautiful yes Laura Roslin was beautiful _'Frakking Beautiful' _he spoke the words softly. She had very kissable generous lips and broad smile and her laugh though rare was astounding. The damn woman pissed him the hell off, nearly frakked the entire fleet and here he was thinking about her physical attributes.

Adama was at his core a very private man and that privacy was a treasured artifact to him. Roslin had since there very first encounter aboard the Galactica, in which she tried to hard sell him the idea of computer networking, succeeded in really irritating the hell out of him. Her tears had definitely hit a raw nerve. Partially it had surprised him, what he saw in her grey eyes the pain, the anguish brought home the fact that he wasn't dealing with a hardened politician. As much as she would like him to believe the reverse was the case it wasn't, finally he felt in a small way that he was beginning to understand the woman a little. Adama sometimes though not consciously forgot that he was dealing with human beings. He didn't relish the thought of paying the President a visit female emotions whilst not alien to him were not something he liked to deal with. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that this was not the time.

Adama's revire was interrupted by his XO Saul Tigh a balding ex-alcoholic whom the Commander regarded as one of the finest human beings alive. They had served together for years trusted each other Saul was probably his best friend and damn he would hate to lose him. His thoughts returned to Laura Roslin who had just lost her best friend. He would have to do it, stop thinking about that damned woman.

"Sir"

"Saul"

"The explosion on the Colonial One was no accident."

"Never would have guessed Colonel".

"Heard Wallace Gray Died", tigh's gaze dropped slightly as he spoke.

"Yea, Billy Kekeya got lucky, hell they all did if that bloody explosion had ripped through the hull they'd all be dead".

"The President been told".

"Yea, she knows".

"You decided what to do about Apollo yet".

"No"

"You'll have to re-instate him, he's a damned good pilot and we're in short supply of those at the best of times".

"Starbuck".

"Took care of it Commander", he certainly had. When Starbuck had arrived back to Galactica he abused her verbally and without holding anything back. Saul even came close to hitting her, didn't though. She had returned with the Arrow Of Apollo and they had Earth's co-ordinates. Starbuck had been relieved of duty and was residing in the cell next to Apollo's.

End Chapter Five


	6. Straight Up No Sugar

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC & VRyan**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTER ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

**Chapter Six "Straight Up No Sugar" This is NC/17 Stuff**

Laura Roslin slipped a towel around her waist and stepped out of her bathroom and started to dress. She had barely got her skirt pulled over her hips when she heard banging on her door. She wasn't indecent, her blouse wasn't fully buttoned. Her wine skirt creased but clean her hair clung to her face it was soaking wet. She pushed it back behind her ears and approached her door.

"Come in", she stood prepared for whom ever it was.

William Adama opened the door and stepped through. He was angry as hell with her. He took her in, her skirt which to his eyes sat further up her leg than it previously had. What a pair of legs she had too. Oh yep it was one of the first things Adama had noticed about The President, she had legs that went on forever. Her blouse partially undone. He was doing it again admiring her physical attributes but then he hadn't been with a woman for a long time, he scolded himself mentally and wished in that moment he had waited another half hour before visiting her.

Roslin hadn't left her quarters in four days, people were beginning to worry about her. She hadn't been sending any messages fleet wide. None of this would have been known to him if it weren't for Major Connell. Doctor Patient confidentiality had prevented him from discussing matters pertaining to the president with the commander. However, this ceased to be a problem when on the previous evening the Commander took it upon himself to explain to the doctor that he knew she had cancer. Adama hadn't asked too many he said what he needed to and asked the doctor if she was all right. Connell said she had missed two appointments and he was going to pay her a visit if she didn't come to see him shortly. Adama decided he would talk to her. Her cancer was one topic of conversation he didn't like the idea of broaching one of many but necessity must.

"Madam President", he didn't smile just nodded slightly.

"Commander", Laura didn't look at him directly. She knew she was in for another fight, she was tired and if she was honest with herself a little down Wally's death had hit her hard. A lot harder than she was willing to let herself acknowledge. She turned her back to him buttoned up her blouse grabbed her jacket off a nearby chair and wrapped it about her shoulders.

"We have some issues to deal with Ms. Roslin".

"I'm all ears Commander. Lets have it" she stated with lashings of sarcasm.

"I'll give to you straight up. Correct me here, but you persuaded one of my officer's to go AWOL, my CAG to mutiny and all because you were spaced out on some damned herbal Cancer Treatment".

The expression_ 'Knock me over with a feather' _came to Roslin's mind. She turned abruptly. _'Man you don't pull your punches'_ she thought as she swallowed his words.

"Obviously there is no such thing as Doctor Patient confidentiality on this bloody ship. Firstly Commander I didn't hold a gun to Starbuck's head and force her to go to Caprica, she did that herself. Secondly your son's a grown up he made his own decision. And as to my cancer and it's treatment that's non of your frakking business. You really are an arrogant son of a bitch aren't you".

"You bet your ass it's my business if it affects the fleet it's my business". Adama felt his temper start to flare he started to count to ten in his head he didn't want to completely lose his religion with her. He took a deep breath and took a step closer.

"Damn it woman the least you can do is turn around and face me when I'm talking to you".

Laura did just that "You were saying", she knew how he hated sarcasm it always succeeded in really pissing the man off.

Roslin didn't care anymore, she had gone beyond the point of caring and was heading toward the school of 'kiss my arse'. She picked up her glasses put them on and glared defiantly at him over their rims.

"I should throw you back in the damn brig and let you rot there. There really is no talking to you".

"I'm surprised, shocked even". Laura started to laugh, she wasn't laughing at him entirely. He was behaving like a petulant child but then to her mind that was the usual when things weren't going his way.

Before she could offer any defence he grabbed her by both arms and shook her. She was still laughing but stopped when she felt his arms on her.

"Is assaulting women the norm with you or are you making an exception when it comes to me?", Laura pushed against him as she spoke.

"Well it would explain a lot wouldn't it, namely why you are divorced. What? Did you slap the wife around?. William Adama the bloody perfect, I don't think so. One son with whom you have a seriously dysfunctional relationship and the other is dead. Oh yeah that's a great track record you got going there". She pushed against him again in vain.

Adama pushed her away it was all he could do not to bitch slap her. He knew that whatever personal information she had regarding him came from Lee. They had fought before but never like this, it was never personal. The arguments were always work related and somehow it didn't bother him so much. She was a politician after all. But this was different way different. It didn't help matters that he found himself spending more time thinking about her than was rational. When she ceased to be just a big pain in his ass and suddenly became more he wasn't sure. Her '_we need to get the hell out of here and_ we _need to_ _start having babies'_ speech had made him sit up and take notice. In so doing he realized that this woman was going to be a challenge she would keep him guessing, she would go toe to toe with him and more importantly she was extremely independent. These were personality traits he had always found both irritating and attractive in equal measures. Somewhere deep inside him something snapped he reached for her again pulling her hard towards him.

When his lips came down on hers they held no tenderness. It was more of an assault of sorts. He had thought about what it would feel like to kiss her but never imagined himself actually doing it. Yet here he was kissing the President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol and probably making one serious error in judgment one that would rank somewhere up there with hers' in asking Starbuck to go to Caprica.

Laura was more than a little shocked when she saw his head lower slightly until without warning his lips locked with hers'. At that moment the rational side of her brain the one that told her to always think before she acted. That particular part switched itself off completely. She was working off instinct and emotion. She was further taken aback when as if by their own volition she felt her arms, which were at that point free, weave their way around his neck.

When Adama felt her arms about his neck the tight rein he kept on his emotions dissipated in haste. He held her closer and deepened the caress. The change was subtle lips moving against lips. When he felt her tongue against his he decided '_frakk the consequences'_ all he could think about in that moment was that he was on fire. He was caught up in a maelstrom of emotions that he hadn't felt with such intensity in way too long.

Laura felt the change to, she wanted him and she hadn't wanted a man since Richard. Oh she wasn't blind she'd had noted him as a damned attractive but irritating man. There had always been an unspoken chemistry between them one which neither had ever contemplated acting on and yet here she was in his arms and wanting to be there.

He was sure she would pull away, but she didn't. He felt her breasts against him, felt there warmth; in fact, he felt her soft enticing warmth along his entire body. He could feel the blood drumming through every vein in him. He wanted her in that moment more than he had any woman in his life and that realization shook him. He felt her response and knew it matched his. "Laura", his voice was a whisper on the wind and it extended a provocative invitation.

She raised her face for his kiss. She wanted him, wanted to be with him. She knew she would regret it but didn't in that moment give a damn about the consequences and there would be consequences.

Along her body Laura could feel him hard and demanding. She traced the hard muscle of his back, the contours of his waist.

Piece by piece their clothing fell to the ground, silently as they were silent. Then his fingers started to caress the pink bud of her right nipple. She felt the texture of the hair on his chest. He kissed her again until she could barely stand anymore and then he took his mouth from her and found her breast. There was only the sound of her breathing ragged; deep accompanied by a little gasp.

Just when Laura felt it couldn't get any better, he took her nipple between his teeth and bit gently. Adama's mouth found hers again he moved his tongue in and out of her. His fingers slid along her thigh to her hip to her tummy he rested it there for a moment before oh so slowly guiding his fingers lover, he touched her gently. Laura put her hand between their bodies. She touched and caressed him duplicating the pleasure he had given her.

Neither Adama nor Laura spoke as they hit the floor. Then he was above her looking down with a gently hand he pushed away her damp hair then he entered her. She moved her hips to meet him again and again. Laura felt herself finally let it go she tightened her legs about his waist feeling every muscle in her body contract then he lost it.

End Chapter Six

Chapter Seven "Consequences" not yet completed


	7. Consequences

**Betrayed Trust**

**By AmandaC & VRyan**

**Pairing: Roslin/Adama. **

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT THANKS RON WE LOVE YA.**

**Chapter Seven "Consequences" **

Adama was the first to stir; he lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her. He wasn't angry, shocked, disturbed, definitely, but not angry. He couldn't believe what had just happened. They had gone from fighting fiercely to making love on the floor in her quarters. He was still nestled between her legs and he wasn't feeling any great urge to move either which disturbed him even further.

This would have to rank as one of the most awkward moments in Laura Roslin's life to date. He was looking at her oddly. She wasn't sure what she was feeling but knew it wouldn't do to dwell on it. She smiled slightly, although not broadly, it touched her eyes.

Laura Roslin started to laugh "We've both gone crazy".

"We certainly have", he smiled down at her.

"If you call me Madam President William Adama I'm gonna kick your ass", she was still laughing as she spoke.

"Kick my ass, you and who's army"

"We need to have a serious conversation"

"That's a woman thing Laura. But your right"

He rolled over onto one elbow but didn't take his eyes off her. If he was honest with himself and he usually was, the president was with out a shadow of doubt the fuck of the century, well the best he had ever had. This however, did not negate the fact that she also ranked as the biggest pain his ass had ever seen or was likely too. He also knew that working with her was going to be a hell of a lot more difficult. Oh yea head wrecking to say the least. Looking at her now, which he was, naked, sweaty, with her hair tossed and tumbling around her face, her perfect porcelain skin and sparkling grey/green eyes (depending on how the light caught them), he thought to himself it would be nice to get lost just for a few days to forget who he was and who she was and just be William and Laura lovers. He allowed himself the luxury of these musings as he watched her but as his rational brain took over he realized that they would always be the commander and The President and this thing between them would have to handled carefully and discretely if it was to continue.

Laura took advantage of the fact that his weight was lifted from her body, she sat up without once breaking eye contact with him. She didn't know what had just happened. She had just had some of the best sex of her life if not the best. He really knew how to push her buttons both in and out of bed and this scared her even more than her cancer.

"Mind if I get dressed before we have our little chat"

"Personally Madam President I am rather partial to the outfit your are presently wearing"

"Yours isn't too bad either", both laughed

Laura stood and scuttled towards her bedroom picking up items of her clothes as she went. Adama dressed hastily and sat on her couch. When Laura resurfaced she was perfectly presentable suited up she had even run a brush through her main of chestnut hair and applied some perfume. Adama had to hand it to her she looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. The o! so prim and proper school teacher president. Looking down at himself his uniform was crumpled one of the buttons had come out of his shirt and he was sure he must have been ponging something terrible.

Laura picked up a couple of glasses and poured some water into them handing one to him and taking a gulp from her one.

"I have no idea where to start"

"Laura it was sex. We had sex what's to discuss"

"Don't even think about burying this William Adama. It was more than sex and you know it"

"Ok it was great sex", he grinned, pretty much like the cat who'd had the cream and lots of it, before continuing, "I'm joking".

"I don't know about you William but I can't just sweep this under the carpet", she paused and in haled deeply. "I'd like some input here"

"I agree with you"

"All we ever do is fight is it chemistry is that what this is? Is that our relationship? Is that what we have? I don't know. But there is one thing I know and that is that what ever we decide to do about the physical side of our relationship we have to stop fighting".

Adama watched as the sadness that sometimes etched her features returned.

Laura was finding it hard to put what she wanted to say to him into words. "William haven't we lost enough already. Billions are dead and all we have are each other I'm speaking collectively here. We're all that may be left of humanity. Personally I want to just leave the past where it belongs in the past"

"Is that your way of apologizing for sending Starbuck to Caprica"

"No, I made the right decision their, we have the arrow and the co-ordinates to Earth. Maybe I shouldn't be saying this, but I told you so"

"Candy ass President. Great!"

"I'm serious here Commander, I don't have time to frakk about", _damn_ after she had said it she regretted the words.

"How long are we talking about?"

"Brutally direct, as always", well in fairness to him Roslin had come to expect nothing less. "Six months or so"

"Right, and had you any intentions of ever telling me about your illness or were you just going to wait until you o! Keeled over on Colonial One?"

"I was planning on telling you but then well events happened and it became impossible to do so"

"Have you told anyone in the fleet, besides the Doctor?"

"Yes Billy, Elosha knows, Starbuck and your son"

"You told Lee"

"Yes"

Adama fought to swallow that piece of information and not for the countless plus number of times, feel like losing his temper with her again.

"You're angry about that hah. It wasn't easy William and Lee has been a good friend to me, besides he's easy to talk to, unlike a certain relative of his sitting not to far from me"

Adama had to agree with her there he wasn't the easiest man to talk to that was one of the many reasons his ex-wife left him. He was a difficult man at best and damn stubborn. He was honest to a point where certain individuals sometimes found it difficult to take. But she didn't, despite having been banged up in his brig she still had respect for him. Given that she had just slept with him there was something more there. She hid well behind those green eyes oh yea he thought as he watched her sip her water she was an enigma too him, a mystery a puzzle he half wanted to solve and half wanted to chuck in the bin.

"Commander, I think we can bury the whole Starbuck issue. Is she out of the Brig yet? Anyway to the us having a physical relationship issue. Does it continue? Do we pretend it never happened? What?"

"Woman you are nearly as blunt as I am"

"No point beating around the bush"

"To address your questions; Starbuck is in the brig for the present. We need all our good pilots so that will have to change. I will have to have one serious conversation with her. I don't know if it would be wise for us to Date", he nodded his head. Laura smiled.

"At your age Commander", she was taking the piss out of him and he knew it.

"Want it straight up Madam President"

"I'd take it no other way Commander", she grinned.

"You are one hell of a woman in bed"

"And out of it too I hope"

"You're a pain in the ass"

"So are you"

"Let's agree to disagree. How about dinner, mine tonight"

"You're on", smiling "See we can have a civilized conversation without it resulting in a screaming match"

"Yea, for how long"

"Optimist"

He laughed at that took her hand brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

"So tell me Commander does this mean peace is breaking out in our respective camps"

"Something like that. Just don't frakk with me Madam President"

"We'll see". They both tried desperately to suppress a collective giggle and both failed miserably.

The End


End file.
